


Instagram // Next Generation

by emmalilius



Series: Harry Potter Social Media [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalilius/pseuds/emmalilius
Summary: if the next generation had wifi and instagram while at hogwartsorin which scorpius is a very protective & loving boyfriend of a cute lil clingy albus severus potter[pairings; ASP/SM, TLM/RW, JSP/OC, LLP/OC]





	1. Disclaimer || Updates

pictures used are not mine; all have been found on the internet and i give all credit to those who have taken/created the pictures used in this story

characters are not mine; all character rights go to the wonderful J.K. Rowling as well as all the hogwarts settings you may find

**. . .**

i will update this book every single day with at least two chapters. sometimes it may be more than two chapters but there will always be two chapters posted a day.


	2. Characters

Major Characters

James Sirius Potter  
• 17  
• Halfblood; Gryffindor  
• @jamessirius

Albus Severus Potter  
• 17  
• Halfblood; Slytherin  
• @albusseverus

  
  
  
  
Lily Luna Potter  
• 17  
• Halfblood; Gryffindor  
• @lilyluna

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teddy Lupin-Malfoy  
• 17  
• Halfblood; Hufflepuff  
• @teddylupin

  
  
  
  
Rose Weasley  
• 17  
• Halfblood; Gryffindor  
• @roseweasley

  
  
  
  
Hugo Weasley  
• 17  
• Halfblood; Gryffindor  
• @hugoweasley

  
Scorpius Malfoy  
• 17  
• Pureblood; Slytherin  
• @scorpiusmalfoy

  
  
  
  
Minor Characters

Victoire Weasley  
• 18  
• @victoireweasley

Dominique Weasley  
• 18  
• @dominiqueweasley

  
Fred Weasley II  
• 17  
• Pureblood; Gryffindor  
• @fredweasley

Roxanne Weasley  
• 17  
• Pureblood; Gryffindor  
• @roxanneweasley

Ella Rose (OC)  
• 17  
• Muggleborn; Ravenclaw  
• @ellarose

Jake Nott (OC)  
• 17  
• Pureblood; Slytherin  
• @jakenott

  
  
  
  
Alexander Zabini (OC)  
• 17  
• Pureblood; Slytherin  
• @alexanderzabini


	3. Families

**Potter Family**  
Harry Potter  
Ginny Potter  
 _James Sirius Potter_  
 _Albus Severus Potter_  
 _Lily Luna Potter_  
 _Teddy Lupin-Malfoy_ *  
  


**Weasley Family**  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Weasley  
 _Rose Weasley_  
 _Hugo Weasley_  
  
  


**Weasley Family**  
Bill Weasley  
Fleur Weasley  
 _Victoire Weasley_  
 _Dominique Weasley_  
  


**Weasley Family**  
George Weasley  
Angelina Weasley  
 _Fred Weasley II_  
 _Roxanne Weasley_  
  


**Malfoy Family**  
Draco Malfoy  
Astoria Malfoy  
 _Scorpius Malfoy_  
 _Teddy Lupin-Malfoy_ *  
  
  
  


**Nott Family**  
Theodore Nott  
Hannah Nott  
 _Jake Nott_  
  


**Zabini Family**  
Blaise Zabini  
Jane Zabini  
 _Alexander Zabini_  
  
  
  


*Teddy Lupin is an honorary Potter even though the Malfoy's (who are technically his actual family anyway) adopted him after the war. Both families **get along** so there is no trouble between them and Teddy is happy where he is

**All children are in italics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions regarding the families please ask  
> \- emma


	4. Scorpius Malfoy

_Scorpius Malfoy has posted a picture_

**@scorpiusmalfoy** my baby with our babies  
 _tagged;_ **@albusseverus**

all comments

**@albusseverus**  
i miss them ):

**@albusseverus**  
and i miss you ):

**@albusseverus**  
come back

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** i've only been gone five minutes

**@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** ):

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** i'm coming

**@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** (:

**@roseweasley**  
you two are absolutely adorable

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@roseweasley** nah, that's just albus


	5. James Sirius

_James Sirius has posted a picture_

**@jamessirius** whoops

all comments

**@albusseverus**  
...

**@lilyluna**  
i'm telling mum!

**@jamessirius**  
 **@lilyluna** and?

**@ellarose**  
james! i thought we agreed you wouldn't smoke anymore

**@jamessirius**  
 **@ellarose** sorry..

**@ellarose**  
 **@jamessirius** you know how i feel about it

**@jamessirius**  
 **@ellarose** i know, i promise i'm trying. just today was so stressful

**@ellarose**  
 **@jamessirius** okay, i trust you

**@ellarose  
@lilyluna** hey lils, don't tell your mum, yeah?

**@lilyluna  
@ellarose **fine


	6. Rose Weasley

_Rose Weasley has posted a picture_

**@roseweasley** my boyfriend takes good photos  
 _tagged;_ **@teddylupin**

all comments

**@teddylupin**  
nah, you're just really beautiful and photogenic

**@roseweasley**  
 **@teddylupin** lies

**@teddylupin**  
 **@roseweasley** not lying

**@lilyluna**  
take the compliment, rosie

**@lilyluna**  
 **@teddylupin** we've been working on taking compliments

**@roseweasley**  
 **@lilyluna** oh go away

**@jamessirius**  
wow

**@roseweasley  
@jamessirius** no. go back to your girlfriend

**@ellarose  
@jamessirius **yeah come back to me ):

**@jamessirius  
@ellarose **quidditch pitch in 5


	7. Ella Rose

_Ella Rose has posted a picture_

**@ellarose** black &white  
 _tagged;_ **@jamessirius**

all comments

**@roseweasley**  
mOM

 **@jamessirius**  
baby girl

 **@lilyluna**  
BEST FRIEND

 **@ellarose**  
 **@lilyluna** , **@roseweasley** loves ❤

 **@ellarose**  
 **@jamessirius** baby boy

 **@scorpiusmalfoy**  
questioning my sexuality

 **@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** lol same

 **@jamessirius**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** , **@albusseverus** back off my woman. you two have each other

 **@ellarose**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** , **@albusseverus** haha! i love you two


	8. Albus Severus Potter

_Albus Severus Potter has posted a picture_

**@albusseverus** only smiling because **@scorpiusmalfoy** took this  
_tagged;_ **@scorpiusmalfoy**

all comments

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
❤❤

 **@albusseverus**  
**@scorpiusmalfoy** ❤

 **@jamessirius**  
this is disgustingly gross

 **@ellarose**  
**@jamessirius** just like you! (:

 **@jamessirius**  
**@ellarose** hey! that's mean ):

 **@ellarose**  
**@jamessirius** sorry, i love you

 **@lilyluna**  
i need a boyfriend //:

 **@ellarose**  
**@lilyluna** same

 **@jamessirius**  
**@ellarose**  hey! again ):

 **@ellarose**  
**@jamessirius**  ❤

 **@albusseverus**  
**@ellarose** , **@jamessirius** , **@lilyluna** get off of my post! this was supposed to be cute ):

 **@ellaross**  
**@albusseverus** oops

 **@lilyluna**  
**@albusseverus** sorry

 **@jamessirius**  
**@albusseverus** i'd say it won't happen again but we both know that would be a lie


	9. Scorpius Malfoy

_Scorpius Malfoy has posted a picture_

**@scorpiusmalfoy** date with my lovebug  
_tagged;_ **@albusseverus**

all comments

**@albusseverus**  
i love you so much

 **@scorpiusmalfoy**  
**@albusseverus** i love you too

 **@lilyluna**  
FAVE COUPLE

 **@lilyluna**  
still want a boyfriend though //:

 **@roseweasley**  
y'all cute

 **@scorpiusmalfoy**  
**@lilyluna** let me set you up

 **@lilyluna**  
**@scorpiusmalfoy** lol okay, have fun

 


	10. DM's

**@scorpiusmalfoy** has DM'ed **@lilyluna**

 **@scorpiusmalfoy**  
i've found you a person

 **@lilyluna**  
lol, really? who is it then?

 **@scorpiusmalfoy**  
alexander zabini

 **@lilyluna**  
seriously? zabini?

 **@scorpiusmalfoy**  
he's nice, i promise.  
alex is one of my best friends.  
he may not look like it but he's a complete sweetheart

 **@lilyluna**  
i guess..

 **@scorpiusmalfoy**  
you want me to hook it up?

 **@lilyluna**  
yeah, sure.  
what do i have to lose?

 **@scorpiusmalfoy**  
great (:

 


	11. Lily Luna Potter

_Lily Luna Potter_ _has posted a picture_

**@lilyluna** my date is pretty fine  
 _tagged;_ **@alexanderzabini**

all comments

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
YES

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
I DID THIS

**@alexanderzabini**  
not as fine as you

**@lilyluna**  
 **@alexanderzabini** well, don't you know how to make a girl blush

**@ellarose**  
damn lils, scorp did you good


	12. Alexander Zabini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, i've changed lily's face claim to be kat mcnamara  
> \- emma

_Alexander Zabini has posted a pictur_ _e_

**@alexanderzabini** baby girl ❤  
_tagged;_ **@lilyluna**

all comments

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
you're welcome

 **@alexanderzabini**  
**@scorpiusmalfoy** you did me good this time

 **@lilyluna**  
(:

 **@alexanderzabini**  
**@lilyluna** ❤❤

 **@jamessirius**  
if you hurt her i'm coming for you

 **@albusseverus**  
and i'll be joining him

 **@teddylupin**  
and once you're done with them you'll have to answer to me

 **@ellarose**  
and when those three loser are done with you, the real pain will begin with me

 **@alexanderzabini**  
**@jamessirius** , **@albusseverus** , **@teddylupin** , **@ellarose** i understand, but i can promise you that no harm will come to lily while she's with me

 **@lilyluna**  
i'm sorry about them

 **@alexanderzabini**  
**@lilyluna** it's all good, love


	13. Albus Severus Potter

_Albus Severus Potter has posted a picture_

**@albusseverus** he couldn't decide on which one to get so we got all three  
 _tagged;_ **@scorpiusmalfoy**

all comments

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
(:

**@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** i love you

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** i love you too

**@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** now come back ): the bed is cold and i'm lonely

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** coming, my love


	14. Scorpius Malfoy

_Scorpius Malfoy has posted a picture_

**@scorpiusmalfoy** this loser is taking up the whole seat so i can't sit next to him ):  
 _tagged;_ **@albusseverus**

all comments

**@albusseverus**  
oops

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** scoot over ):

**@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** ughh fine

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** (:

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** now i can cuddle you

**@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** yaaay (:


	15. Jake Nott

_Jake Nott has posted a picture_

**@jakenott** in a field full of flowers and you're the only one i see

all comments

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
damn jake, who's this about?

**@jakenott**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** who said it's about anyone?

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@jakenott** lol come on man

**@alexanderzahini**  
didn't know you were seeing someone

**@jakenott**  
 **@alexanderzabini** i'm not

**@alexanderzabini**  
 **@jakenott** lol okay, suree

**@lilyluna**  
aww, this is so sweet!

**@jakenott**  
 **@lilyluna** thanks

**. . .**

**@jakenott** has DM'ed **@roxanneweasley**

**@jakenott**  
can we please tell everyone already?

**@roxanneweasley**  
jake, i don't think that's a good idea..  
you know how everyone will react //:

**@jakenott**  
but you see lily & alex  
everyone's fine with them..

**@roxanneweasley**  
yeah..  
but still

**@jakenott**  
come on rox  
we've been dating for months now  
way longer than lily & alex  
please  
i want to be able to show you off  
i want to be able to hug and kiss you whenever i want without having to worry that someone will see

**@roxanneweasley**  
okay..

**@jakenott**  
really?

**@roxanneweasley**  
yeah, i guess it's time

**@jakenott**  
god i love you so much

**@roxanneweasley**  
i love you too


	16. Roxanne Weasley

_Roxanne Weasley has posted a picture_

**@roxanneweasley** that's my baby  
 _tagged;_ **@jakenott**

all comments

**@jakenott**  
i love you ❤

**@roxanneweasley**  
 **@jakenott** i love you more


	17. Jake Nott

_Jake Nott has posted a picture_

**@jakenott** finally get to be her boyfriend in public (:  
 _tagged;_ **@roxanneweasley**

all comments

**@roxanneweasley**  
❤❤

**@fredweasley**  
if you hurt her, i'll hurt you

**@jakenott**  
 **@fredweasley** if i ever hurt her i'd hurt myself

**@fredweasley**  
 **@jakenott** great

**@roxanneweasley**  
 **@fredweasley** fred!

**@fredweasley**  
 **@roxanneweasley** love ya, sis!


	18. Scorpius Malfoy

_Scorpius Malfoy has posted a picture_

**@scorpiusmalfoy** my baby ❤  
 _tagged;_ **@albusseverus**

all comments

**@albusseverus**  
stop taking pictures of me!

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** but you got to take pictures of me

**@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** because i'm the photographer! the photographer isn't supposed to have pictures taken of him

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** but you looked so cute

**@albusseverus**  
 **@scorpiusmalfoy** fine, just this once

**@scorpiusmalfoy**  
 **@albusseverus** (:

**@lilyluna**  
you two are so cute

**@roseweasley**  
honestly though ^

**@ellarose**  
you can say that again ^


	19. Completed Work

Along with more of my works, you can find the completed version of this story on my Wattpad @emmalilius


End file.
